


Serial Hiddles

by paranoid_delusional_valkyrie



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Murder, Serial Killer, Serial Killer Tom Hiddleston, Sexual Content, Torture, Violence, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoid_delusional_valkyrie/pseuds/paranoid_delusional_valkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Hiddleston is a serial killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This chapter is very graphic (see tags above). Please be cautious if any of these things bother you.

Tom felt…bored. Seriously, he felt bored. Here he had a man, if you could even call him one, chained to his metal operating table completely naked, crying like a baby constantly asking what he had done to deserve this.  
  
This babbling man-child was beginning to tick Tom off. _Best to get down to business even if I am bored._  
  
"Shut up!" Tom commanded as he smacked the man across the face. The man immediately stopped, staring at Tom with absolute fear in his eyes. "Well now that I have your attention we can have a little fun."  
  
"F-Fun?"  
   
"Yes, fun and not just any kind of fun either. You get to experience my version of fun. Can you guess what that entails, my little guinea pig?" The man shook his head.   
  
"Well it begins with a pair of pruning shears which I will use to cut off your balls, followed by me shoving them down your throat slowly choking but not quite killing you yet. Then I will proceed to remove your fingers, toes and teeth just to fuck with the police a little, you know? And lastly, I will slowly remove your heart, if you even have one for that matter."  
  
At this point, the man just about wet himself from fear and started babbling again. "Please, I'm begging you I have a wife! She needs me!"   
  
At this outburst, Tom pulled out the pruning shears, silencing the man.   
  
"Does your wife really need you around? Because from what I've gathered, you come home, eat what appears to be an immaculate meal made by your loving wife, get ridiculously drunk and proceed to whip her with your belt for at least an hour. And to top off the whole thing, you fuck her at least two times or at least until you can't get it up anymore. Now look me in the eye and tell me, does your wife really need you?"  
  
The man looked at Tom with realization in his eyes. "Oh God, you're that fucker t-that goes around killing abusers. Look, I swear I can change! I'll never touch her again I swear!"  
  
The more this coward kept talking, the angrier Tom became. _Who did this little bastard think he was? Going around beating his wife when she had been nothing but a devoted, loving, if not slightly foolish wife. Why the hell did some men feel they could abuse women?_  
  
Finally, Tom composed himself. He took a balled up piece of cloth and shoved it in the man's mouth. "Now I'm going to ask you a few questions before we begin. You can just nod or shake your head yes or no. Do you understand?" The man nodded his head.    
  
"Excellent. First question, do you love your mother?"   
  
The man looked at him and slowly nodded his head. "Would you ever dream of hurting your mother the way you do your wife?" The man shook his head. "Because you love your mother, yes?" A nod. "Do you love your wife just as much?" An enthusiastic nod. "So just to clarify, you love your mother and your wife equally?" Another enthusiastic nod. "Then my final question to you is this, why would you hurt your wife whom you claim to love just as much as your mother, someone you would never dream of harming?"   
  
At the conclusion of this question, Tom removed the cloth from the man's mouth. The man just stared at Tom for the longest time. Then the poor bastard began to cry and beg for mercy.   
  
Tom had had enough, he took the pruning shears and drove them right into the man's stomach. A blood curdling scream filled the room. Tom leaned down near the man's ear whispering, "I almost forgot to mention the best part of this whole thing." A deranged grin appeared. "There will be no anesthetic throughout this entire session. So why don't we stop chatting and get down to business, hmm?"   
  
_Well so much for being bored._  
  
If any witnesses had been present that night, they would have heard a mixture of screams interspersed with the occasional sound of "Ehehehehehe." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly exposition for my OFC, but I promise it's there for a reason. Also Hiddles is not present in this chapter, but he will be in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is some mention of mutilation, abuse, molestation and murder in this chapter.

Dani picked up a newspaper on the way to her apartment. _Good lord, another body had been discovered, this time in the bayou._ _This was the sixth body in two months._  
  
Dani would almost be tempted to leave Houston, but her love of the job kept her anchored there. Plus, murders come with the territory of living in a big city. But even Dani had to admit that these killings were rather strange.  
  
All six victims were males who were missing their teeth, fingers and toes, but the oddest parts missing were the heart and…testicles. Apparently, the killer liked to castrate his/her victims before killing them. There were signs of struggle around the…affected area as the paper put it. This is the only way anyone knew that the testicles were removed before death. From what the papers said, the medical examiners thought that the heart was the last thing to go.  
  
Aside from the missing appendages and organs each victim had a history of violence that ranged from spousal abuse to child molestation. It seemed as though the serial killer was some sort of vigilante, at least that was how Dani viewed it but she would never say this to anyone else. Maybe to her sister, but they hadn't spoken to one another in years.  
  
Dani shook her head driving the thought of her sister and the killings from her mind for now anyway. Just get home, change into some comfy clothes and curl up with the cats and watch some Craig Ferguson.  
  
The thought of seeing Flip and Chubbles made her smile. They were probably two of the craziest cats in existence, but they were her babies and she loved them dearly.  
  
Flip was a Siamese snow shoe with some of the bluest eyes Dani had ever seen on a cat. He was rather fat and extremely lazy, but he always made Dani laugh. Whenever she came home Flip would walk up to her, squeak and literally fall on his side as if he had just been tipped over. This always made Dani bust a gut which only made Flip squeak at her more.  
  
Chubbles was a different story. He was a black manx cat who seemed rather reserved and spoke volumes with his eyes. Whenever Flip did his tipping trick and Dani cracked up Chubbles would just sit on his haunches and look at Flip with an expression that said "Are you really that stupid?" Which amused her to no end.  
  
She entered her apartment and lo and behold, Flip came, he squeaked, he tipped. Dani had other things on her mind though and only chuckled absently at Flip. Then Chubbles entered in all of his reserved glory. This time however, he looked at her with a gaze that said " Something's clearly bothering you. Oh and I want my dinner." Dani just looked at Chubbles, feeling a heavy weight on her shoulders as she thought more about the killings.  
  
She wanted to talk to someone about them, but she really didn't have anyone. Sure she had friends, but she knew none of them would want to discuss the murders. In the past, Dani would have called her sister Jane but they weren't talking. If Jane wasn't available, Dani would have called her mother but they weren't talking either.  
  
In all honesty, Dani hadn't spoken to any members of her family in years. Nothing tragic had happened, she just quietly left without telling anyone where she was going. That may have been seen as cruel, but Dani just had to get away and seclude herself. As much as her family loved her, she just felt out of place amongst them. She couldn't describe this feeling to anyone, but feeling like you didn't belong with your own family was not a great feeling.  
  
Of course there were moments when Dani felt regret about leaving her family, but she would push that feeling deep down and lock it away. She had brought this self-imposed exile on herself, if she couldn't handle the consequences then that was her own fault. Besides, she didn't think she could face her family after she left them without a word. Absolution did not seem to be an option for Dani.  
  
Right now she was feeling the regret creep up on her so she tried to nip it in the bud. She prepared a bowl of spicy ramen with an egg and poured herself a glass of orange soda. _A meal fit for a queen._ Then she turned on the T.V. to watch the recorded episodes of the Late, Late Show with Craig Ferguson that she had missed. Soon Dani was flanked by Flip and Chubbles which helped her relax.  
  
Later that night she called it quits and headed for bed. As she laid there waiting for sleep to kick in she thought about her family again. _Oh no, please not now! I just want to sleep._ But her mind kept supplying thoughts of her loved ones.  
  
Dani could feel the tears begin to form, but she tried to will them away. It was pointless and before she knew it tears were flowing from her eyes and she began to weep.  
  
Suddenly, she felt something jump on her bed. She looked up to see Chubbles staring at her. Then he walked over to her and nestled at her side, emitting a loud purr as he settled in. That made Dani smile. She wiped her eyes and scratched him between the ears as she settled down to sleep to the lull of Chubbles' purr.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani runs into someone at a museum.

The next morning Dani was preparing herself for work with hopes for a better day after last night's meltdown.  
  
Her job title was simply Researcher/Writer but the description sounded much more enjoyable than the actual title. Dani would be given a piece of art to research in-depth, trying to find as much information on the piece as she could given the limited time. Once she acquired all the necessary information for that piece she would go observe the art and correlate the image with her notes. All of this information was used to write an article for the art magazine she worked for, but her writings weren't limited to one magazine.  
  
Most of her work took place in Houston, but occasionally she would travel around the country and sometimes internationally too. She enjoyed the travel, but was always happy to be back in Houston even with the damned humidity and hurricane season.  
  
Today Dani was continuing her research on a painting titled _Orpheus Leading Eurydice from the Underworld_ by Camille Corot located in the Museum of Academic Art. Corot may not have been her favorite artist, but she did love the story of Orpheus and Eurydice.  
  
When she got to the museum she didn't waste anytime and made her way to the painting. Her excitement was building; something about being in a museum gave Dani a childish glee. Museums were her version of Hogwarts, they held so much magic, to her anyway, and hid so many secrets and treasures. Thankfully none of the museums had any basilisks.  
  
She was in the Arts of Europe wing now, and it was practically empty save for the museum employees whom she knew well, and a tall man who was staring at a painting. Her painting to be exact. She stopped short for a moment when she saw the man standing in front of the Corot. _Ok just wait a moment, he'll move on soon enough._ She walked to a bench in the center of the gallery and sat patiently waiting.  
  
_Twenty minutes later…_  
  
_You must be joking. He's been standing in the same spot for twenty minutes straight. What could he possibly be looking at, obviously not the painting. Ok you know what, screw it he can just make room it's not like he owns the museum._  
  
With that thought in mind, Dani approached the painting with the man standing right in front of it. She took her notebook and pencil out preparing herself for close observation of the painting. She stood by the tall man, but gave herself at least two feet of space. Then she ever so cautiously looked at the man out of the corner of her eye. Well he was looking at the painting, but his mind was clearly elsewhere. _Well that's fine by me._ And she began her observation process.  
  
After ten minutes of meticulous note-taking a voice broke Dani out of her reverie. "Excuse me, but do you think you could refrain from writing? The scratch of your pencil is distracting."  
  
_How dare you break my concentration you rotten bastard._ "I'm sorry I didn't catch that," Dani turned to look at the one who interrupted her work with a hint of irritation in her voice. And everything stopped.

Before her was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. He was easily six feet tall at least, with piercing blue eyes and curly blonde hair that she'd like to run her hands through for a couple of hours. And had she detected a British accent just a moment ago? Well whatever the accent was it only added to the yumminess of his voice. _Like chocolate velvet, mmmmmm._ Then there were his cheekbones. _I could cut my hands with those cheekbones…I would like to cut my hands with those cheekbones. Stop! Focus! Yes, focus on the leather jacket he's wearing. I wouldn't mind being wrapped up in that jacket._ The thought sent a shiver down her spine and brought her back to reality.  
  
The man had a look of annoyance on his face as he said, "The scratch of your pencil is rather distracting, could you stop writing perhaps?"  
  
_Really? Really? Ok stay calm but firm._ "Sorry I need to  make notes for my observation."  
  
"Would it trouble you to possibly observe another painting?"  
  
_Wow…You're an asshole._ "This is the piece I need to observe."  
  
"Maybe you could come back at another time when there are fewer people."  
  
_You know what? I was wrong. This museum does have a basilisk and I'm about to shove my version of Godric Gryffindor's sword right through one of its cheekbones._ "Here's an idea, why don't you go look at another piece while I stay here and observe Orpheus and Eurydice in relative peace."  
  
"The fact that you even know how to properly pronounce their names astounds me."  
  
"The fact that you can't behave like a gentleman and let me write my observations without being a self-absorbed little bastard shocks me beyond all repair. Honestly, it's not like you own the museum."  
  
The basilisk smirked at her and pointed to the entrance of the gallery. "Do you see the name of the gallery?"  
  
"Yes." The name read 'The Robert and Susan Hiddleston Gallery'.  
  
"They're my parents." Silence. "So in a sense, I own the gallery." More silence…Finally, "Well you still don't own the entire museum." _There at least he knows I'm not impressed._  
  
The basilisk looked at Dani for a moment before finally laughing. "Ehehehehehe." _Oh God, even his laugh is kind of hot._ "Thank you, I've been in need of a good laugh for the past few days."  
  
_DON'T ASK WHY. DON'T ASK WHY. DON'T ASK-_ "Why is that?"  
  
"I've just been rather morose as of late and I thought a trip to the museum would help lift my spirits. It would seem however, that Monsieur Corot wasn't the cure for me today, but rather your sharp tongue, Miss….?"  
  
"Oh right, Dani Fitzgibbon."  
  
"Miss Fitzgibbon, a pleasure. I'm Tom Hiddleston."  
  
"Please, call me Dani."  
  
A warm smile crossed his face. "Dani then." _My name sounds rather nice coming from him._ "Well, Dani, may I take you for some coffee as an apology for my rude behavior." _Don't you dare say yes._ _Remember what he said to you just five minutes ago-_ "That would be great, but I need to finish my note-taking."  
  
"Well then I'll just wait by that bench."  
  
_WAIT. WHAT?!?_ "Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course and please take all the time you need." With that he took a seat on the bench and got comfortable. _Wow, the basilisk is quite the charmer._ With that thought Dani set to work finishing her notes. _This could take a little longer than I thought knowing he's behind me watching._ She smiled to herself as she got started. This was shaping up to be a good day after all.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani and Tom go for a cup of coffee and have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains discussion of murder and molestation.

"I have to ask."  
  
"What is the meaning of life? Simple, 42."  
  
"Actually, I wanted to ask you about the collective unconscious and how it plays into the id, ego and superego."  
  
Tom had a confused look on his face. "What did you just say?"  
  
"I'm merely delving into the psychological musings of Jung and Freud."  
  
"And pray, who or what is responsible for you sudden interest in Jung and Freud?"  
  
"Craig Ferguson with some help from Geoff Peterson." said Dani with an absolutely goofy grin.  
  
"Alright, I've heard of Craig Ferguson, but who is Geoff Peterson?"  
  
"How dare you ask such a question. The sheer audacity! Geoff Peterson is a national treasure. If he ever ran for office I would vote for him no questions asked. He should be given the Nobel Prize for his George Takai impression. Plus, he only has two weaknesses: his inability to move further than twelve feet from an electrical outlet, and his jealously of Kristen Bell."  
  
At this point, Tom looked positively confused. "So who is he?"  
  
"He's Craig Ferguson's gay robot sidekick."  
  
He burst out laughing. "Ehehehehe, I was honestly not expecting that."   
  
"You never know what to expect with Craig Ferguson."  
  
"Clearly, and I've never even watched his show."   
  
"Oh, well if that's the case then I don't think we can be friends. I could not bear the thought of associating with someone who does not even watch Craig Ferguson."  
  
"Well perhaps you could help me remedy the situation."  
  
"And how would I do that?"  
  
"Maybe at some point in the near future you could have me over to your place to watch his show." _Wow he's not wasting anytime._   
  
"I would just like to add that my intentions are entirely honorable and that my suggestion could have been viewed as a self-invitation which it was not. I just thought you might be more comfortable in your own home than in mine. If you were interested that is."  
  
"Oh no, I didn't think you were inviting yourself over. It's just that…"  
  
"What?" Tom asked patiently.  
  
 _I barely know a thing about you, you could be a serial killer for all I know. No, he isn't a serial killer. Does that man look like a serial killer to you? And what does a serial killer look like exactly? Well not like him obviously. ANYWAY. Plus, you don't know a thing about me and what if you don't like what you see?_   
  
"We don't know all that much about each other."   
  
Tom smiled at that. "What would you like to know?"   
  
"Well what brought you to Houston?"  
  
"A city seemed like a good place for a private detective. I guess you could say my work brought me here."   
  
"Oh so you're a P.I.? What made you choose that profession?"  
  
"It interests me and fulfills my guilty pleasure for people watching."   
  
"Why do you like watching people?"  
  
"They have so much to hide, and I like to see if I can figure out what it is they're trying to hide."  
  
"What have you discovered so far?"  
  
"That the majority of the people I observe are fairly harmless. But then I come across a select few who are dishonest bastards." Tom's mood darkened considerably at this statement. Dani could feel the tension in the air building and decided to face it head on.   
  
"I guess the murders are getting to you too, huh?"  
  
Tom looked startled. "What?"  
  
"The murders. You know the six murders mentioned in the paper."   
  
"Oh yes, those."   
  
"Sorry, your mood just changed so drastically that I thought your mind was drifting into a darker direction, i.e. the murders."  
  
Tom smiled sheepishly. "Yes, it was. I'm sorry you had to see that."  
  
"Don't be sorry, we all have those day."   
  
"I can't imagine you having such dark thoughts."  
  
"I do, albeit more often than I'd care to admit."   
  
Tom had a concerned look on his face. "What makes you feel so low?"  
  
"Well…my family and now these murders that seem to be a staple in the paper, but I'd rather not talk about it." Now Dani had a morose look on her face.  
  
"Dani, please you look so sad. Please talk to me. What about your family upsets you?"  
  
"Tom, I'd rather go into an in-depth analysis on the possible motives for these murders than discuss my family right now."  
  
"Will it help?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will discussing the murders help you in some way?"  
  
"…Yes, but..." _I don't want you to judge me._   
  
"Dani, I've seen plenty of unsavory people in my line of work. Trust me whatever you have to say wont change my increasingly favorable opinion of you."  
  
Dani had to stop for a second to assess her current situation.   
  
Sitting in front of her was an incredibly attractive man with a great deal of intelligence who seemed to be taking an interest in her as possibly more than a friend. To top it off he seemed genuinely concerned for her and was willing to discuss a potentially gory subject with her that had been gnawing at her mind for sometime now. _Why had he taken such an interest? He wants to get laid. Yeah right, me? He can't be that desperate. Or maybe HE GENUINELY LIKES YOU! But why me?!?_  
  
Dani didn't think she was much of a catch. She was pretty, but she didn't consider herself a great beauty. Still no one had ever shown an interest in her romantically. She thought her size 18 figure hadn't helped in that department either which led to a great deal of psychological warfare with herself. She took enthusiastically long walks, but this was more for the benefit of her mental health rather than her physical health. 

It took some time, but eventually she came to realize just how fucking amazing her figure was, particularly her hips which she took great pride in. Yet even with her new-found love for her figure she wasn't sure how others would view it, particularly men. If finally being happy with herself meant she wasn't going to be dating anytime soon then she could live with it. Besides, that's what her hands and vibrators were there for. And at least with those she knew she could safely come to a satisfactory conclusion.  
  
Tom seemed interested in her, and he didn't come across as some obnoxious dude bro. Plus, he had a really nice ass sooooo yeah. _Fuck it, what have I got to lose? Your virginity, maybe? Just shut up._  
  
"Where should I begin?"  
  
"Wherever would be best for you?"  
  
"Well for starters I'm not sure how I feel about the murders."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well from what I've read the victims were no saints and seemed to be cruel fuckers. I mean one of these guys actually kept a teenaged boy locked in a basement for three weeks with little to no food and then he would molest that poor boy whenever he wanted to. Can you imagine what that boy must have gone through? No one even knew he was there until that fucker went missing." Dani shook her head at the thought. "How does someone recover from that? That is going to stick with him for God knows how long. Just…how do you move on?"   
  
Tom took Dani's clenched fist in his hand, stroking it and trying to calm her a little. "You see, when I think about what those men did I get so angry that I start to think of all the things that I'd want to do to them. I want to inflict some form of pain on them just so they could feel some semblance of the pain they inflicted on their victims."   
  
Dani's eyes smoldered with anger. Tom wanted to help her relax, but there was something about her that made him take pause. _God she looks beautiful in all her rage. A beautiful, fiery hellion. Maybe, much later down the road I should bring her with me to one of my sessions. Oh my God, Hiddleston, focus! Now do the right thing and calm her down._   
  
He took both of her hands in his. "Dani, don't do this to yourself." She looked at him in surprise due to the contact. "Those men are dead and gone, and from what I've read whoever got to them first made sure that they felt some pain before they died." _Some pain being the understatement of the decade._  
  
Dani was quiet, looking at their entwined hands, something clearly still on her mind.  
  
"You know Dani, it's not unusual for people to feel this way given the circumstances."   
  
"Yes, I know. It's just I don't know what to think of the murderer himself or herself. I'm not sure if this guy is doing the right thing or not. Like I said, these guys were no saints and for all we know the world will be a better place without them. But this is still murder regardless of the victims and yet…"  
  
Tom knew what she wanted to say. "You're not completely opposed to the killer's actions even if it is murder."   
  
Dani looked down avoiding eye contact quietly whispering. "Yes."  
  
"Well that makes sense. Honestly Dani, I'm not going to judge you. We may come to disagreements over certain subjects in the future, but i think that's how human beings function, wouldn't you say?"   
  
"Of course, but this is such a gray area for me and I have no idea where you stand on this whole thing."   
  
"If I told you would it make a difference?" She shook her head. "Then I'll save it for another day. Now, why don't we go for a walk even with this accursed humidity, my Fifty Shades of Grey."  
  
"Oh lord, did you actually read the book?"  
  
"No, I only know of the title and plot. Did you read it?"  
  
"Yes, and I can honestly say I've read better smut from thirteen year old virgins."  
  
Tom had a bewildered look on his face. "What the hell is going on and what the bloody hell is smut?"   
  
"You clearly have never been on Tumblr."  
  
"What is a Tumblr."  
  
"It is many things. A website, a fun way to pass the time, a creative outlet, a place to relieve frustration (sexual or otherwise), but most importantly Tumblr is a way of life, like Ass Mode.   
  
Tom burst out laughing. "Ehehehehehehe, Dani, I do believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship and hopefully much more." Tom then took her hand and began to head down the sidewalk with a smiling, blushing Dani in tow. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom meets a friend of Dani's.

"Tom would you be interested in meeting a friend of mine?"  
  
"Sure that would be great, but why do you seem so nervous about asking me, is she crazy or something?" He teased.   
  
"Well that's up for debate, but in my humble opinion she's as mad as a march hare."  
  
"Wow and she asked to meet me?"  
  
"She demanded more than asked, but I thought asking you would help save face."  
  
"Right…When do we meet?"  
  
"Would seven at Mona's work for you?"  
  
"Absolutely, do I need to bring anything?"  
  
"Aside from yourself no, why do you ask?"  
  
"I want to be prepared in case I need to bring some kind of offering or sacrifice."  
  
"Tom, she's my friend not a blood-thirsty deity looking for a sacrifice. She's just a little eccentric."  
  
  
* * *  
  
"Holy jeez you're really tall, dude. Seriously like a giant. How tall are you? Well you're really tall anyway."  
  
"Hey Birdie, good to see you."  
  
"Dani, you didn't tell me your "friend" is a giant."  
  
"It never came up."  
  
"Yeah, but his chocolatey velvet voice was a huge topic of conversation for you." Tom quirked an eyebrow at Dani while she blushed a deep shade of red, avoiding eye contact with both people.   
  
"Anyway, Birdie this is Tom. Tom, this is my friend Birdie."  
  
"Hello Birdie it's nice to meet you." Tom said as he shook her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Tall Man."   
  
"Birdie, you deal with models every day, Tom's height shouldn't be that shocking to you."  
  
"Yeah but it's more fun to tease my friend who's dating a tall British hottie."  
  
"Birdie, shut-"  
  
"So tell me, Birdie, is that your real name?"  
  
"Oh no, my real name's Mary Sue, but that name sounds so boring and perfect, ya know what I mean?"  
  
"Not really no…Anyway, what do you do for a living?"  
  
"I'm an assistant editor for a fashion magazine."  
  
"Wow that sounds like a dream job."  
  
"Oh it is until you have to deal with fame hungry super models and co-workers who are like lions on the Serengeti when a promotion comes up. So Tom, how old are you?"  
  
"Thirty-one."  
  
"Jeez dude, you're old."  
  
"Birdie, you're 26. You're not that far behind him."  
  
"ER. I meant oldER. Besides, Dani, you're only 24 and you've said yourself that you prefer older men. Plus, there's nothing wrong with being a little more experienced."   
  
"Birdie, I swear-"  
  
"Oh, Dani, it looks like you could use a drink. Why don't we go get you one?"  
  
"No thanks, I'll get it myself. Tom, do you want another one?"  
  
"No thank you I'm fine." He replied with a lovely smile.   
  
"Then I'll be right back."  
  
Once Dani was out of earshot, Birdie's face grew serious. "Alright, Tall Man, I'll be frank. You seem like a nice guy and you clearly want to be more than "just friends" with Dani which I have to say pleases me somewhat. Ever since I've known her I've never once seen her with a man. Then you come along and all I hear about is 'hot British tall man with glorious cheekbones and a voice like chocolate velvet who might be interested in me, but I'm too stubborn to believe it'. So I'll just ask, are you interested in Dani for the long or short haul? And please note that if you say short haul and break Dani's heart, I will set you on fire."  
  
 _That would be incredibly ambitious of you._ "Well that partially depends on Dani, but I was rather hoping for the long haul."   
  
Birdie smiled. "Good answer, but also keep in mind that if you break Dani's heart in the long run then I'll do things to you that'll make this serial killer's murders look like child's play."  
  
 _By all means, give me some ideas._ "Your assurances have been duly noted, Birdie."  
  
"Very good. Ah there you are Dani."  
  
Dani approached the table, drink in hand, eying Birdie and Tom for any hints of tension. Birdie and Tom merely looked at each other with relative coolness. Then Tom looked to Dani and gave her the warmest of smiles. That smile gave her a pleasant twinge in the pit of her stomach.   
  
The rest of the night passed along easily. Tom and Birdie had silently reached an understanding. Birdie did not like Tom because she got an odd vibe from him and was worried for her friend. Tom did not like Birdie because he knew she got a strange vibe from him which put him on edge for fear that she may catch onto his "hobby". Nonetheless, they were willing to pretend to get along for the sake of Dani.   
  
Dani was somewhat suspicious of Tom and Birdie's behavior, but counted herself lucky that they weren't trying to kill each other.   
  
When Tom and Dani decided to leave, Birdie pulled Dani aside for a quick word. "So are you going to let him be the first one to study your Tesseract? And by study your Tesseract I mean-"   
  
"Yes, Birdie I know what you mean and no, I'm not planning on it."   
  
"Well if you decide to just remember to use protection." She said in a sing-song voice.   
  
"Thank you, Birdie, goodnight." Dani grumbled as she hugged her friend. "Shall we go?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, let's. It was nice to meet you Birdie."  
  
"You too Tom, be good."   
  
Once Tom and Dani were outside, Dani began her interrogation.  
  
"Alright what did Birdie say to you while I was gone? She didn't threaten you did she?" Tom smiled as he answered. "She merely commented on the fact that she's never seen you with any other man until I came along and apparently I come up a great deal in your conversations."   
  
Dani began to blush deeply and looked at her feet as they walked. "And you seem to like my voice and cheekbones particularly." Dani was silent as they continued to walk. "Anything else?"  
  
"Yes, Birdie suggested that I'm interested in you as more than a friend and that you suspect the same thing but you're too stubborn to believe it." At this point Tom stopped walking and looked down at Dani. She looked at him nervously, waiting.   
  
"She also wanted to know if I was interested in the long or short haul." Tom's eyes bore into her's.   
  
"And what did you say?"  
  
"That I was hoping for something long term but that it also depends on you." Dani couldn't breathe. _This is really happening._  
  
Dani could feel her cheeks heating up as she responded. "I would definitely be interested in giving the long term a try." Tom smiled at Dani as he cupped her cheek bringing her closer. "You look lovely when you blush," and he kissed her.   
  
Dani couldn't think. All she knew was that her heart was beating like a hammer and Tom had soft, lovely lips.   
  
After what felt like hours of being joined at the lips, Tom reluctantly broke the kiss. Dani looked at him questioningly, her eyes blazing with passion. Tom couldn't tear his eyes away.  
  
He took a deep breath. "What did Birdie say to you before we left?" Dani didn't blush this time and looked him straight in the eye. "She wanted to know if you would be the first man to study my Tesseract."  
  
"And what is a Tesseract?"   
  
"In the Marvel Film Universe it's known as the Cosmic Cube, a device with a great deal of power that Loki wants to get his hands on. In this case however, the Tesseract is more intimate."   
  
"I don't know what version of Loki you're talking about (aside from the one in Norse mythology), but this Loki sounds like an interesting fellow and I believe I should endeavor to follow his example regarding the Tesseract."  
  
Dani couldn't resist. "You have seen The Avengers, right?"  
  
"No, I haven't."   
  
"Well later I'm taking you to see it. I don't know why, but I get the feeling that you would really sympathize with Loki."  
  
"I would love to, also did you say 'the first to study your Tesseract?'"  
  
"Yes, I did." _Where is this self-confidence coming from?_ "Is that a problem for you?" She asked as she quirked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Not at all…Would tonight be too soon to begin studying it?"  
  
Dani paused feeling her nerves kick in. _And just like that my self-confidence is shot to hell._ "I'm afraid so." She said looking down at her feet again.   
  
Tom put his hand under her chin and made her look at him. "There's no rush, only when you're ready to try it." And with that he gave her a sweet kiss that she quickly returned.   
  
"Besides, I haven't even taken you on a first date as my official girlfriend."   
  
"Your girlfriend, I like the sound of that." Tom smiled at her as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "May I walk you home?"   
  
"That would be lovely thank you."  
  
And just like that, Dani got her first kiss and first boyfriend.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is in the middle of a funk while working on one of his victims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains gory content i.e. murder and torture interlaced with masturbation.

Tom was in a serious funk.   
  
This had nothing to do with his personal life regarding his girlfriend. That area of his life was going extremely well. They were taking it slow and getting to know more about each other which worked for both of them. Granted, the thought of being able to "study her Tesseract" was extremely appealing but he could wait, he would wait for as long as Dani needed until she was ready. He had a good thing going with her and he would be damned if he was going to ruin it because he couldn't keep himself in check.   
  
Tom's problem had more to do with his "hobby". He was just bored. He didn't have the feeling of excitement that he usually got right before a session. Even in the midst of torturing his victims, he wanted to get it over with quickly due to a sudden lack of interest as of late.   
  
Tonight however, he was going to try some new techniques. Instead of pruning shears, he was using a hacksaw to remove body parts. And rather than removing the heart he would try other organs. A change in pace would surely solve this bout of ennui. _But what if this doesn't solve your problem? It will. Are you so sure about that? Yes, I'm positive._ And with that thought he went to his operating room. _Mustn't keep my guest waiting._  
  
Again the victim was naked and chained to the operating table. However, he wasn't crying due to the fact that he had a piece of cloth shoved in his mouth. The ever-present look of sheer terror was there making Tom smile to himself. _Some things never get old._   
  
Tom approached the table and looked down at the man. "Tonight I'm going to try something new. Usually, I ask my victims a series of questions regarding their past transgressions and then proceed to kill them. This time however, I'm only going to ask one question and then make your last few hours on this earth unbearably painful."   
  
Tom paused, gazing down at the man his eyes a dark shade of blue brought on by his rage. This rage was not purely due to his newest victim's presence, but also due to the persistent boredom he was feeling. _Why do I feel bored? I know what I'm doing is the right thing. This is not wrong. I feel no guilt for my actions, just sheer fucking boredom. Christ, is this what impotence must feel like? You just can't get excited. Just focus Tom, just focus._ He tried to get his head in the game, but he couldn't.

Suddenly a thought popped into his head. _Why don't you imagine Dani helping you with this?_ Tom had to stop for a minute. _Dani helping me? Yes, and she enjoys helping you…_  
  
The thought gave Tom a lovely tingle in his stomach. _What a good idea. Now, what would she want to tackle first?_ "Why don't we start with the teeth?" Tom looked across the table to see Dani standing there with her hands behind her back, completely naked. Her hair was down, falling over her shoulders leading his eyes to her pale breasts. _Oh God._ Suddenly, he could feel his pants becoming tighter. "I've always wanted to see how teeth are removed."   
  
"Dani, my method is a little more barbaric. I usually snap the teeth out rather than pull." She smiled at him sweetly. "Even better." He smiled back, his eyes drifting down towards her full hips. _I would love to get my hands on those hips._

"Focus, Tom."  
  
"It's rather difficult to focus when you're completely naked."   
  
"And whose fault is that?"

He smiled knowingly, "Mine."  
  
"Exactly, now get to it, my little vigilante."   
  
Tom finally focused on the man, "Do you know why you're here?" The man stared at Tom contemplating his answer. The immediate response would have been no, but his body was pumping him full of adrenaline and his thought process was focused purely on, "How to prolong life without suffering too much pain." So he considered his answer a bit more carefully. It did not seem like he was going to get out of this alive, at least that's what the British guy seemed to be saying. Plus, the guy seemed to be aware of his track record with women. If he said no, then this guy was probably going to cause him more pain than if he said yes. But if he said yes, then he would still probably get a big dose of pain and torture. This was quickly turning into a catch-22. _Fuck it, I'm gonna die anyway._  
  
He nodded his head. Tom removed the cloth from his mouth and took out a pair of pliers. "I'm going to begin by taking out all of your teeth, then I'm going to saw off your hands and feet. Once that's done, I'm going to remove your liver, but there's a potential boon here. If you can refrain from screaming when I take out your teeth then I'll give you anesthetic for the rest of this session. Would you like to try that?" The man was shaking all over, but he still nodded his head. "Alright, then let's begin."  
  
Tom took the pliers and grabbed an incisor on the upper jaw. The man couldn't help but struggle, obviously freaking out. Tom, anticipating this, took out a hammer and slammed it down onto the left shin. The man yelled long enough for Tom to shove a mouth prop into his mouth. Once the prop was in place, Tom grabbed the same incisor and began to pull it forward. The man couldn't speak, but his eyes indicated his pain.   
  
"Do you think he'll crack?"  
  
"Why don't we break off the tooth first and see, hmm?" Tom asked smiling widely at Dani. She was watching the victim intently, her breath becoming heavier with anticipation.  
  
"God, you're beautiful."  
  
"Thank you." She said, her blush reaching just above her breasts.   
  
"I wonder if you blush while in the midst of passion."  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I bet you would blush from shyness at first, but by the time I'm deep inside of you making you scream my name, your cheeks would be glowing with passion and a great deal of lust." Dani looked at him, desire in her eyes, her nipples hardneing at his words. Tom's pants felt even tighter. _I'll deal with that after the session._  
  
Tom put enough pressure on the tooth that it finally broke off. The man screamed, pulling against his restraints. Tom smiled and Dani quipped. "I thought he would last a bit longer."   
  
"Yes, but now you'll get to see how he'll react the entire time without any anesthetic."  
  
"Oooh, this is going to be fun!"  
  
"Dani, my sweet, you have no idea."   
  
* * *  
  
Tom stripped, leaving a trail of clothes in his wake as he collapsed on his bed. The session was brilliant, his victim screamed like a banshee the entire time until Tom put him out of his misery by cutting his throat. Imagining Dani naked observing his work did wonders for his boredom.   
  
The only setback was the incessant erection he had throughout the session, but now that the work was done he could deal with his distraction.   
  
Laying on his back, Tom reached down to wrap his hand around his erect penis. He closed his eyes and began to slowly stroke himself. He thought about Dani, her pale breasts rubbing against his bare chest as she kissed her way down his lean, built body. Her small hands sliding up and down the sides of his body. She kisses her way down his stomach running her tongue over his navel, paying special attention to his belly button, making him moan, his penis hardening in anticipation.   
  
As she reaches his hips, she kisses his left hip tracing the crest with her tongue causing his penis to twitch as she makes her way to his other hip, repeating the same action with her tongue.   
  
Finally, she devotes her attention to his erection. Dani takes her hand and grabs his throbbing cock pumping slowly at first. Tom groans bucking his hips as Dani continues her tortuously slow pace. "Dani please." Tom implored as he continued to stroke himself fantasizing about Dani.   
  
She takes mercy on him and wraps both of her hands around his cock, pumping him at a faster pace. She continues in this manner, Tom moaning and moving his hips in time with her rhythm. She bends over his penis and takes his head in her mouth, sucking hard. "Yes." He hisses as she alternates between sucking and swirling her tongue around his head, humming now and then to send pleasurable waves through his lower body.   
  
Tom feels his release approaching quickly. "D-Dani, I'm, oh God!" She cups his balls, massaging them firmly with her fingers, finally sending Tom over the edge. He shudders and stiffens for a second as he comes in his hands moaning. "Dani."   
  
As Tom caught his breath, a huge grin appeared on his face as he thought about Dani. She was definitely good for him in more ways than one. _Perhaps I have a cure for my ennui._ He mused as he drifted off to sleep dreaming of Dani's curvy figure.  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Dani was excited. She was finally gathering the courage to invite Tom to her apartment to watch Craig Ferguson. _That poor bastard will never be the same,_ she mused smiling at the thought.  
  
The only problem was actually asking him, but she got some points for contemplating the action. It was just a matter of inviting him over.   
  
Dani didn't have anything hidden up her sleeve, she just wanted to hang out with her super-fine boyfriend. "This is ridiculous," she said to herself pulling out her phone dialing Tom's number. _Just ask him._   
  
After three rings he picked up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, you."  
  
"Why hello, my sweet. How are you?"  
  
"Oh I'm super, I just finished devising my plans for world domination and so far they seem foolproof. Soon you will all kneel before me, even Geoff Peterson."   
  
"Oh Dani, if anyone is going to be kneeling it will be you, darling. I don't kneel."  
  
"If by kneeling you mean 'I'm tripping balls right now. Of course I will let Dani Fitzgibbon subjugate me' then yes, I would gladly kneel to myself. Wait…No-Yes! Oh no, now I'm tripping balls!"  
  
"Ehehehehe. Dani, my definition of kneeling would be you on your knees in front of me with my hands running through your silky mane as I moan your name while you slowly bring me to sweet, blissful release."   
  
Silence fell on the other line. Tom began to panic. "Dani, are you alright? Did I go too far?"  
  
He suddenly heard her throat clear. "Oh no, just the way you described kneeling got me kind of hot is all."   
  
Perverted Tom suddenly came out of the wood works. "Oh really? Well shall I give you my definition of a fun way to spend a Tuesday evening?" _You and me playing Operation on a criminal with nothing but a hacksaw and a pair of pliers._   
  
"Why don't I give you my definition of how to spend a Wednesday night?"   
  
"By all means, my darling."  
  
"Why don't you come to my place to watch Craig Ferguson on Wednesday? You can come over after work and I can cook dinner for us."   
  
"That sounds great, I'd love to. What time should I arrive?"  
  
"Five-thirty or so. Also, how are you with cats?"  
  
"Cats?"  
  
"Yes, I have two. Are you allergic to them or anything?"  
  
"No, not at all I just haven't been around cats for awhile."   
  
"Don't worry they'll either run and hide or study you intently."  
  
"Are they anything like Birdie?"  
  
"Umm no, they're like cats, Tom. You have nothing to worry about, trust me."  
  
"Alright then, I'll see you at 5:30 on Wednesday."  
  
"I can't wait!"  
  
"Excellent, I look forward to seeing you. Oh and by the way…I'mbringingthepudding. IdowhatIwant! TillWednesdaydarling" He said at a lightening fast pace and quickly hung up. Dani laughed like a loon and quickly gathered her things to go grocery shopping for Wednesday.   
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom comes over to Dani's for dinner. There's a little bit of making out, but nothing explicit.

Dani wasn't sure how the cats would react to Tom. She didn't think they would maul him, though to be honest that would be hilariously funny, at least to her. _They probably wont do anything, what are you so worried about? Go work on dinner._   
  
Tonight's dinner consisted of eggplant parmesan, garlic bread, and a choice of wine, soda or water. Dani wasn't much of a drinker, but she knew how Tom liked his red wine so she kept it on hand. Dani had no idea what Tom was bringing for dessert and she was burning with curiosity. She loved desserts and prayed chocolate would be a main ingredient.   
  
As Dani prepared dinner, the cats were getting antsy. Chubbles was sitting in the doorway to the kitchen with a look that said, "What the hell is going on?" Flip was even a little off, running around the apartment at an alarming rate then abruptly stopping and running again. _Don't worry the cats are just excited. Why do you care what the cats think of Tom? I just want them all to get along. Don't fret everything will be-_ There was a knock at the door. _Oh shit! Ok don't panic. Do not panic._   
  
She took a deep breath and answered the door. "Hello!"  
  
"Hello, darling, I come with glad tidings of pudding," and held out a box. "But please don't open it till after dinner. I want it to be a surprise."  
  
Once Dani closed the door Flip cam in to complete his tipping ritual. But once he saw Tom, he stopped and stared. Tom stared back, not sure whether or not he should approach the cat.   
  
After a full minute, Flip began squeaking and approached Tom and head-butting his leg constantly. Tom reached down and scratched Flip between the ears. Flip liked this and flopped on his side exposing his stomach to Tom. He began to rub his belly and Flip purred contentedly. Dani just about died of happiness at Flip's reaction to Tom, inwardly squealing from excitement at the exchange.  
  
Just then Chubbles walked in. He stopped when he saw Tom and stared for a second looking at Flip sprawled out for Tom. Chubbles looked at Flip then turned to the door frame and plunked his head on it as if he were saying, "The snow shoe has been whipped by a man. God, give me strength." Then he left the room. _Well that could have gone a lot worse._ Dani thought to herself.   
  
"So are you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah, starving."  
  
"Well dinner's just about ready so why don't I get you a drink?"   
  
"That would be great, thank you."  
  
"Your choices are wine, soda or water."  
  
"I'll take wine." Dani got his drink then got herself some orange soda. "You're not having wine?"  
  
"No, I'm not much of a drinker."  
  
"Then why do you have wine?"  
  
"You mentioned liking that particular vintage."  
  
Tom paused for a moment. _What a sweet thing to do._ He felt his heart swell at the gesture. _I must return the favor._  
  
"That was sweet of you." He said with a sexy smile. "But I think you should try a little at least. Just to wet your palate before dinner." He closed the space between them and took a drink of the wine, leaning toward Dani, silently requesting a kiss.   
  
She acquiesced kissing him deeply. _Hmm, not too bad actually._   
  
Tom ran his tongue over her bottom lip seeking access. She quickly gave it as their kiss deepened even further. Tom running his hands through her long, silky hair while Dani, feeling bold, reached behind Tom and grabbed his firm backside, causing him to moan.   
  
Suddenly, Tom felt something bump his leg, but he ignored it, continuing his ministrations on Dani's lips and hair instead.   
  
"ROOOOOAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW"  
  
"What the bloody hell?!?"  
  
Dani chuckled, "I think Chubbles is feeling neglected."   
  
"I see." _Was I seriously just cock-blocked by a cat?_  
  
"Plus, dinner's ready. Still, his timing could have been a little better."  
  
"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one who thought that." He said giving the Manx cat an annoyed look as he was leaving the kitchen with Dani. Chubbles just sat there on his hind legs with what looked like a smirk that said, "Chubbles: 1 - Enemy Number One: 0. It's your move, Tall Man."  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom brings Chubbles a treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is mention of a cat eating human flesh.

Tom had a plan for dealing with Chubbles. After coming over for dinner and Craig Ferguson the first time and enjoying Dani's food and sharing pot de creme with her, visits to Dani's place became a staple for Tom.  
  
Whenever he showed up, Flip would squeak and fall on his side so Tom could rub his tummy. Needless to say, Flip and Tom had become extremely close. Dani could barely contain her happiness at the development, and Tom loved seeing Dani in such a happy state.  
  
Chubbles, on the other hand, was a different story. That cat was just pure evil. Whenever Tom and Dani were sitting together and Tom tried to initiate any kind of contact, Chubbles would be there in a flash sitting in Dani's lap purring. Dani found the whole thing extremely funny, but Tom was getting slightly frustrated.  
  
The easy thing to do would have been to take Dani to his place, but Tom wanted to save that for a later date.  
  
He knew that he needed to win Chubbles over if anything beyond sitting next to Dani was going to happen at her place. As he was working on a victim one evening removing the liver, he had an idea. _I wonder how Chubbles would take to fresh liver?_  
  
After doing a ridiculous amount of research, Tom discovered that cats could eat certain types of liver as long the portion was extremely small. Tom smiled to himself. _I'll have that cat eating out of the palm of my hand._  
  
The next day Tom arrived at Dani's with a small parcel. Once Dani had let him in and he rubbed Flip's tummy, he set to the task at hand. "Where's Chubbles?"  
  
"In the kitchen, why?"  
  
"Oh I just have a treat for him."  
  
He made his way to the kitchen and there was the Manx cat, sitting in a regal fashion with a look on his face that said, "We meet again, ~~Trebek~~ Tall Man. Hope you aren't expecting to get any closer to Dani because let me tell you I…What are you taking out of that box? Is it for me? What is it? What could it possibly be- Wait. That smells like, like - RAW FLESH. I-Is it for me, Tom? Is it? I can haz flesh, please?"  
  
At this point Chubbles was mewing like a kitten and circling around Tom's legs. Tom merely smiled and put some of the liver on a saucer for the cat and put it on the floor. Chubbles quickly sniffed the liver and devoured it in one sitting.  
  
Once the saucer was licked clean, Chubbles looked up at Tom, staring at him for a minute. Then the Manx cat walked up to Tom and nuzzled his leg, emitting a ridiculously loud purr. Tom smirked and started petting him. After a few minutes, Tom cautiously began to pick him up. When Chubbles didn't resist, he gathered the cat in his arms and rubbed his belly. Chubbles merely purred and closed his eyes. Tom went into the living room to show Dani.  
  
"I think I may have broken your cat."  
  
"Oh my God, what did you do, drug him?"  
  
"I merely gave him a little bit of liver."  
  
"Ah so you bribed him."  
  
"Miss Fitzgibbon, I do not bribe, I simply persuade."  
  
"Well whatever you do, Mr. Hiddleston I have to say the results are effective."  
  
As they settled down to snuggle without any interruptions (finally) a question popped into Dani's head.  
  
"Tom, what kind of liver did you give Chubbles?"  
  
_Human liver._ "Chicken liver, why do you ask?" He said in a perfectly calm manner.  
  
"Oh I'm just curious that's all."  
  
"Fair enough", he said kissing the top of her head and pulling her closer as they watched Craig Ferguson interview Ewan McGregor.  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty goodness in this chapter so avoid if that doesn't float your boat.

Dani and Tom had been dating for a few months now, and Dani was ready to partake in some sexy times with her curly haired, Greek god like boyfriend.   
  
She commenced her plan by inviting Tom over as was her usual custom these days. She was curled up on the couch with Tom watching a nature documentary of some sort, nothing interesting, when she slid her hand, placed innocently on his knee, towards his inner thigh. Tom, not wanting to freak Dani out with any sudden movements, remained absolutely still and stared straight ahead at the T.V.  Dani was a little put off by his seeming indifference to her bold move and decided to up the ante.   
  
She placed her hand on his crotch and began to caress it. She smiled to herself as she felt a bulge forming. Then she threw her leg over his lap, straddling him. Tom couldn't help but gasp in surprise as she unzipped his pants and slid her hand inside.   
  
His cock felt long, thick and warm as she slowly ran her hand up and down the shaft, reveling in his moans. She leaned towards his neck, biting and kissing all over, paying special attention to a particularly sensitive spot on his neck as she stroked his cock.   
  
When she felt that he was hard enough, she gracefully slipped from his lap onto her knees. She grabbed the waistband of his jeans saying, "I think these need to go." Tom had them off in a flash along with his boxer briefs, his cock standing tall and proud.   
  
Dani couldn't help but blush at the size of his shaft. _My God, he's huge…You expected anything less? Not really, no._ Tom noticed her blushing and leant forward to stroke her cheek, giving her a reassuring smile which she returned.   
  
Focusing back on his conspicuous love muscle (Yes, I did), Dani grasped the base of his cock and slowly began to torture him. She licked the underside of his cock from the base to the tip. Then she lightly dragged her teeth over his shaft at a slow pace, sending shivers down Tom's spine and causing him to hiss in pleasure.  
  
Finally, she engulfed as much of his length as she could manage. Tom moaned loudly as her lips slid up and down his shaft while she used her hand to massage the few inches she couldn't reach. He put his hand in her hair as he encouraged her ministrations. "Oh yes, Dani that feels incredible. Ah yes, just like that." Dani moaned at Tom's words, sending pleasurable waves through his body. She knew he wanted to thrust into her mouth so she met his eyes and silently gave him permission to fuck her mouth.   
  
His hold on her hair tightened slightly as he began bobbing her head up and down on his cock at a fast pace. Dani reached for his balls and began to gently rub and squeeze them, sending Tom into a frenzy. "Christ Dani!" He was on the verge of coming and wanted to warn Dani, "Dani! Dear God, I'm coming!" She squeezed his balls and hummed as he came bursting into her mouth with a resounding, "Fuuuuccck" as he finished. Dani swallowed his seed and licked the rest off of his cock as Tom slumped on the couch catching his breath.   
  
She was quite pleased with herself considering that was the first blow job she had ever given. Tom looked completely satisfied and Dani had to admit that giving Tom a blow job really turned her on.   
  
When Tom regained control of his faculties, he pulled Dani onto the couch, enveloping her in his arms. "Dani, if you don't mind, I'd like to return the favor", he said as he slid his hand up her skirt. Dani blushed a deep shade of red, but didn't object as he eased her out of her panties.   
  
If anyone else had been present that night, they would have heard a woman screaming, but not from pain, oh far from it. This woman was merely at the mercy of her lover's skilled tongue as he made her scream to the heavens, almost as if she was one of his victims, but not quite.  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Relationships are complicated. Yes, yes, I know biggest understatement of the century-no, of the millennium. Hell not even that; probably in all of the entirety of human existence. There let's role with that!

  
Most people fall victim to the complex nature of relationships even for those who avoid it like the plague. Dani did not count herself as someone who tried to avoid the complexities of relationships, although she had done this with her family, but she didn't view it that way. No, even Dani, who was relatively inexperienced with relationships of a romantic nature, was prey to this.  
  
It all started when Tom began asking questions about her family.  
  
"Dani, I want to ask you something."  
  
_Oh God, he's going to ask me to be his sub. Sweet Jesus, I've inadvertently been dating my own version of Christian Grey for five months. How did I miss the signs?!? Do you seriously think he would wait this long to tell you that? Well, maybe…No, probably not. See what happens when you actually stop and think. Now see what his question is._  
  
"Ok, what's up?"  
  
"I know this is a sensitive subject for you, but why don't you talk to your family anymore?"  
  
Dani froze, fear coursing through her veins. _Why the hell does he want to know that? Why?_ "That's an…interesting question. Why do you ask?"  
  
Tom could see the apprehension in her entire being and decided to approach the subject with extreme caution. "I just want to understand, Dani. I just can't fathom why anyone wouldn't want to stay in touch with you." He was completely sincere with his words. This made it all the more difficult for Dani. She hesitated, wrapping her arms around herself, unconsciously trying to shield herself. Tom went over to her, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her. He kissed her hair whispering, "Dani, please."  
  
She sighed in defeat, "Alright, but I warn you now this could take awhile."  
  
"Take all the time you need I'm not going anywhere", he said giving her a reassuring squeeze before releasing her.  
  
She stood still for a moment trying to decide where to start. Tom sat on the couch waiting patiently. And then she began, "What you have to know right off the bat, Tom is that my family is normal, nothing traumatic happened to me to make me leave. I just felt out of place around my family like we were all moving in different directions.  
  
"I was really close with my sister Jane, I think she truly took to me the day I was born. My parents always told me that Jane threw a fit when the nurse took me away from her to perform more tests when I was born. She was rather possessive of me, but then again most two-year-olds are I would bet.  
  
"Anyway, we were extremely close, she knew everything about me and vice versa. We were there for each other, like when Mom and Dad divorced and when Mom and Marcus split. When I was 18, Jane and I started growing apart. We weren't as close and fought more often, I didn't tell her nearly as much as I used to. We had different goals and our personalities clashed more than balanced out like before.  
  
"That's where the problem began. After my dad got remarried it felt like he had a new family. One thing I want to make perfectly clear to you right now is that my step mom and step-siblings are great people. They treated me like family and called me daughter and sister, they never said an unkind thing about me. But we just weren't that close; it didn't help that there was a literal distance between my dad and me. We lived in different states so we stayed in touch by phone mostly. Still, even with my kind step mom and siblings, it just felt like my dad had his own family. My dad would correct me immediately if he were here, but that's how it felt to me."  
  
Dani paused for a minute to collect her thoughts and to see if Tom had any questions so far. He had a serious look on his face, but nodded for her to continue.  
  
"It was after my mom left my step dad, Marcus that I left. Jane and I were close to Marcus so you can imagine our anger over their separation. This was really hard for me because I was finally getting a taste of the kind of effect that divorce has on the entire family. I was too young to fully understand this when Mom and Dad divorced, so when it happened to Mom and Marcus it hit me pretty hard. Then there was the guilt I felt over being mad at my mom for leaving Marcus. I still feel horrible for the anger I felt. I can only imagine how hard it must have been for her to get another divorce. The guilt really didn't help me with my feelings either.  
  
"So when I got a full ride to a university, I jumped on it immediately. College seemed like a good place for an angry teenager at the time so I left. I didn't leave a note or anything, I just quietly left home one day and disappeared." Dani finished her history and waited for Tom to speak.

She looked over at him; he had an incredulous look on his face. "You just left?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Dani…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's…"  
  
"What? Just say it, Tom!" She snapped.  
  
"That was an incredibly cruel thing to do."  
  
"Do you honestly think that hasn't occurred to me?!? Do you know how much sleep I've lost thinking about all of these things?"  
  
"Wait, what?"  
  
_Shit! How the hell do I get out of this?!?_  
  
"How long has this been going on, Dani? And don't you dare lie to me."

She didn't look at him, afraid of what she might see. "It's been happening on and off for the past few years." She waited for a response, but only got silence.

Suddenly, Tom wrapped his arms around her stroking her shoulders tenderly. "Dani, why didn't you say anything sooner?"  
  
"Because I can handle it, I've been dealing with it on my own all this time. Besides, it rarely happens anymore."  
  
"That's no excuse, Dani. You should talk to someone about this."  
  
"No, I don't need to."  
  
"Dani, please at least talk to a counselor and see what they say."  
  
"Tom, I don't think that would help."  
  
"Well maybe you could get in touch with-"  
  
"Stop, just stop." She said with finality in her voice. "'Get in touch with my family', is that what you were going to say?"

She took a deep breath before continuing. "Tom, listen very carefully, I'm not going to talk to them, that's not an option."  
  
"How is that not an option?!?"  
  
"How?!? HOW? Tom, I left them without a word. I abandoned my family. How can I go back and face them after what I did?!?"

Tears started falling down her cheeks. Tom tried to wipe them away, but Dani wouldn't have it. "No, please don't."

Tom withdrew his hands, hurt by her rebuff. This was not how he expected their conversation to go. He expected some tears, but not her anger or stubbornness. Talking to someone could be truly beneficial to her, he just couldn't drop it.  
  
"Dani, at least consider talking to someone about this."  
  
"Tom, let it go."  
  
"Why wont you consider this? It could help!"  
  
"I don't need help."  
  
"Says the woman whose shed countless tears and lost God only knows how much sleep due to repressed guilt over leaving her family."  
  
Suddenly, Dani's hand collided with his cheek. Tom looked at her in shock. Tears streaming down her face, Dani said, "Don't you dare act like you know me better than I know myself. My sister did that enough to last a lifetime and I wont take that sort of treatment from anyone anymore. Now please leave." Tom stared at her for a moment and left without a word.  
  
Once she was back in her room, Dani collapsed on her bed, her mind cluttered with too many stressful thoughts. Flip and Chubbles flanked her, trying to bring some form of comfort to her until she finally cried herself to sleep.  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Tom felt like an idiot and for good reason. He had hurt Dani deeply and he had no idea how to make it up to her. They hadn't spoken for two weeks. Tom figured she would want some space and he needed to sort his thoughts out. He replayed their exchange over and over in his head and realized more and more that he needed to make amends. He was still frustrated over Dani's stubbornness about talking to a counselor. He could understand not wanting to contact her family, that one was on him, but a counselor could help! _Why can't she see that?_ He sighed in frustration running a hand through his hair. He still wanted to discuss this with her, but for now he needed to apologize.   
  
He wasn't sure how to go about it. _Would she even want to talk to me or see me again? What if she wants me out of her life?_ The thought scared Tom, but it also sobered him up a great deal. With his mind set he took out his phone and called her. It rang five times before she picked up.  
  
"Yes?" come her uncertain voice.  
  
"Dani, I would like to talk to you." He said in a calm but kind voice. "I have some things I need to say, but not over the phone." He waited. There was nothing but silence on the other end. "Please, Dani", he plead.   
  
"Alright", she said resignedly. "When can you come over?"  
  
"What time would suit you?"  
  
"Tom", she said warningly.  
  
"Six o'clock sharp then", he replied quickly.   
  
"Thank you", she said with what Tom could have sworn sounded a little like laughter.   
  
"Of course, I'll see you then," and with that he hung up.   
  
***  
  
Dani wasn't sure what to expect and quite frankly she was nervous. _What if he's coming over to break up with me? He's realized that I'm crazy and I have too many issues for him to deal with._ She sighed feeling a deep sense of sadness at the impending loss she would soon suffer.   
  
A minute later, there was a knock at the door. She went to go open it and there he was. He looked sad, but he smiled when he saw her.   
  
"Hi", he said.  
  
"Hello, umm please come in."  
  
"Thank you." As he stepped into her apartment, Flip walked into the room and squeaked when he saw Tom. Flip ran over to Tom and head-butted his leg. Tom laughed and scratched him between the ears. Flip did his signature flop and stretched for Tom. "Ehehehe, you haven't changed a bit I see", he said rubbing the cat's belly. Dani couldn't help but smile at their ritual. _I'm going to miss this._  
  
When Tom straightened back up he calmly asked, "Could we please talk?"  
  
"Yes, of course." She said leading him into the living room.

Once they were both comfortably situated on the couch, albeit not touching, Tom got to the point. "Dani, I want to begin by apologizing for what I said to you when we last talked. I didn't handle the situation well at all and I obviously hurt you. I just wanted to understand why you weren't in contact with your family because I don't know how it would be possible for anyone not to want to know you like I have these past five months. But I also want to apologize to you for assuming that I know you better than you know yourself."  
  
Dani sat there quietly contemplating his words before she said her piece. "Thank you for your apology and I'm sorry I slapped you, I've never done that before, but I don't plan to make a habit of it." Tom laughed as he replied, "Well it was a good hit I have to say," rubbing his cheek as he remembered the sting. "Dani, there's one other thing I want to talk to you about."   
  
_Oh God, here it comes._ Dani unconsciously held her breath waiting for him to continue. "I honestly think you should talk to someone about your family. I mean this as kindly as possible Dani, but I'm worried about you. You say you've lost a great deal of sleep over this, and I can only imagine what that must be doing to you, and well I think someone can help you through this. Would you please consider talking to someone?" He asked taking her hand and looking into her eyes, imploring her to consider.   
  
Dani was caught off guard. This was not what she was expecting at all. Tom must have seen the confusion in her eyes. "Is there something I'm missing here, Dani?"  
  
"Aren't you going to break up with me?" She asked point blank.  
  
"What? Darling, why would I break up with you?"  
  
"Because you realized I have too many issues with my family and you don't want to deal with that", she said meekly.   
  
"Oh Dani", was all he said as he hugged her.   
  
All of the stress and frustration that she had kept inside for the past two weeks came to a head, and so she cried her eyes out while Tom hugged her and soothed her with kind words.   
  
It was in that moment that Tom realized just how much he felt for Dani. He loved her and he desperately wanted to tell her, but now was not the time. _I'll save this for a special occasion_ , he mused smiling  to himself at the thought. For now he would comfort his girlfriend for as long as she needed.   
  
Once Dani had gotten the tears out of her system, she realized that she hadn't answered Tom's question.   
  
"I'll try to talk to someone."   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, I'll start looking around for counselors. Maybe they can help as you've said."

Tom kissed her on the lips. "Thank you, Dani." She took his hand in hers giving him a reassuring squeeze.   
  
"Do you want to stay the night?"  
  
"Only if you want me to and not because you feel some obligation to have make-up sex."  
  
 _Damn, how did he know?_ "…I will admit the thought had crossed my mind, but I would genuinely like it if you stayed the night."  
  
"Are you ready for anything other than that?"  
  
"This isn't how I wanted our first time to be, no."  
  
"Alright, then. I'd love to stay, but only if your comfortable with that."   
  
"Yes, I am perfectly fine with that. Fair warning though I may want to snuggle up close to you."  
  
"Fair enough, but I should warn you I have a tendency to be possessive when sleeping."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Simply that if I get my arm around your waist, I'll keep you as close as possible until I regain consciousness."  
  
"I'm willing to take my chances with your sleep-induced snuggling tendencies."  
  
"Well then shall we go to bed, darling?"  
  
"Yes, let's."  
  
That night Tom and Dani shared the same bed for the first time. And true to their words, Dani snuggled up close to Tom, while he encircled his arm around her waist, keeping her close the entire night. They slept so soundly in fact, that neither of them realized that Flip and Chubbles had decided to join them as they slept through the night.   
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two words: Birthday sex!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is smut in this chapter.

Tonight Dani was meeting up with Tom, Birdie, and her other friends to celebrate her birthday. She had made them all promise not to do anything too elaborate. She didn't like being the center of attention and her friends and boyfriend knew and respected that. However, this did not mean that they still couldn't give her a kick-ass, low-key, intimate party that she would love.  
  
Birdie gave her the name of the restaurant where they would meet and the time she should be there. Dani arrived right on time with Birdie waiting for her.  
  
"Hey, Birthday Girl!" Birdie called, pulling her best friend in for a hug.  
  
"Hi, Birdie!" Dani responded, a huge smile on her face.  
  
Birdie led her into a private room in the back that had a red and black color scheme with dark lighting that Dani just adored. As she looked around the room she noticed nobody else was there. "Where is every-"  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Her friends shouted, jumping up from behind tables and throwing confetti at her. Dani laughed as her friends came up to hug her. Dani couldn't have been happier, except there was one person missing. Once her friends had gotten their hugs in, she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her back against a firm body.  
  
"Happy Birthday, darling." Tom purred kissing her on the cheek, feeling her face flush.  
  
"Thank you." She responded shyly as Tom ran his hand over her hip admiring her dress.  
  
"I don't think I've seen you in this dress before, which I must say is quite a shame because you look positively gorgeous in it."  
  
"Why thank you, it was a birthday gift to myself."  
  
"An excellent choice I must say." He quipped before he lightly kissed her neck causing her to giggle.  
  
"Will you two get a room?!?" Birdie called, breaking the mood between the two. "Come on, let's have dinner!"  
  
The party was perfect in Dani's opinion. She got a small, intimate party surrounded by her closest friends and boyfriend which was exactly what she had wanted. Her gifts were perfect as well.

She got an all day spa trip from Birdie, the complete works of Sherlock Holmes, an array of paint brushes, acrylic paints, water color pencils, and various types of painting sketch pads, a new biography about the Pre-Raphaelite Brotherhood, and from Tom a black patent leather briefcase with her initials embroidered on the front. Dani had been eying that particular briefcase for awhile and had been saving up for it. Tom surreptitiously bought it and gave it a personal touch by having the initials put in. However, there were two other surprises in the briefcase. One was a silver bracelet with a Celtic love knot that encircled two amethyst stones, her birthstone (and ironically Tom's). It was simple yet elegant and Dani absolutely loved it, immediately slipping it on her wrist after admiring its beautiful design.  
  
The second surprise were actually two things. They were two tickets to Greece. Tom planned to take Dani there during the spring. When Tom told her his plans all of her friends 'awed' at the gesture while Dani stared at him with a huge grin on her face, then she kissed him causing her friends to 'aww' even more.  
  
After the party, Tom was taking Dani back to his place which she was keen to see since this would be her first viewing of his apartment.  
  
"Did you enjoy the party, darling?"  
  
"Yes, I did, it was fantastic!" She said beaming up at him. He smiled at her kissing the back of her hand as he led her to his home.  
  
"Dani?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If you've changed your mind at any point or feel any sort of trepidation about tonight, I just want you to know that it's perfectly alright because there's no pressure at all." He said earnestly.

Tonight was the night Dani was planning to have sex with Tom. They had discussed it at great length with Tom giving her many honest assurances that she should not feel pressured to do anything that she was not ready for when the time came. Dani loved that he was being so kind about it all, but she knew she wanted to do this and had been ready for about a month now.  
  
She smiled at his reassurance. "Thank you, Tom, but I know I'm ready…unless you've changed your mind." She teased.  
  
"What?!? No, not at all. I mean I'm ready if you are, but I can also wait if you need me to."  
  
"Tom, relax, it's okay."  
  
"Sorry, darling, I just want you to feel secure in the knowledge that I wont rush you."  
  
"And I truly appreciate that, but I feel ready for this, I promise."  
  
"Very well." He said kissing her cheek.  
  
When they arrived at his apartment, Dani discovered that his home was very high-end. It wasn't gaudy, but in fact very tasteful.

He had many books lining his living room and his sofas were thankfully not leather, but still dark in color scheme. His kitchen was quite spacious, with an island in the center which Dani loved. There were three rooms: his bedroom, office and a guest room. They both decided to go straight for his room.

Two walls were also lined with books which Dani couldn't help but envy. His bed was king-sized and his bedding was dark green with gold trim. Dani positively adored the color scheme. She couldn't help, but think of Loki when she saw it for some reason.  
  
As she was admiring Tom's room, much to his silent amusement, her phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D. to see Birdie's name.

"Sorry, do you mind if I take this, it's Birdie. If I don't answer it she wont leave me alone even if I turn off my phone. Believe me I've tried."  
  
He smiled knowingly. "By all means, darling. I'll wait out here." He said kindly, stepping out and giving her her privacy.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hiii Daniiiii."  
  
"Hi Birdie." She said drily.  
  
"How are youuuuuu?"  
  
"I'm--"  
  
"Ok but Dani. I have to tell you something…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love yoooooouuuuuuuuu."  
  
"Oh--"  
  
"No, no, no, no, I love you. Like, I love you. Like, like soooo much no, you don't even know. Like sooo much. Like I love you, Dani. So much. I just want you to know that. And, and, no, no. Dani, Dani, listen. Listen, Dani. Are you listening?"  
  
"Ye--"  
  
"Stop talking I'm trying to tell you something important…I love you. Like, like I love you sooo much. You're sooooo coooool. It's like we're related, but we're not. That's how much I love you."  
  
"Oookay."  
  
"I just wanted you to know, okay? I love you."  
  
"Have you been drinking, Birdie?"  
  
"No--ye--Just a little. A li--maybe, maybe. I had a drink to celebrate your birthday. And then, you weren't here so I had a drink for yoooouuuuu. And then I had like five or six other drinks. And then maybe like--I met these people. They are so--Dani, they are so nice like, I don't know their names, but they are so nice. You would love them too. They love you. Like we did shots…OH MY GOD! Hahahahaha! Dani, it's your birthday!"  
  
"Yes, Birdie, I know. You were there."  
  
"Let me tell you…Haaaaaaaapppppyyyy Biiiiiiiirthdaaaaaaaayyyyyy to yoooooouuuuu! *hic* Haaaaaaaapppppyyyy Biiiiiiiirthdaaaaaaaayyyyyy to yoooooouuuuu! Ooooohhhh, oh there's somebody's birthday. Dani, Dani, it's this person's birthday tooooo. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! This is my best friend on the phooooooone. It's her birthday too. Okay, but Dani, I love you. Like so much. Like I love you and like you more than this bottle of tequila right now. And you know what? You deserve a birthday present and I'm gonna get you a stripper!"  
  
"A strip--Birdie, I'm about to lose my virginity, I don't need a stripper!"  
  
"But sex and stripping aren't the same. I'm stripping right now! Oh there goes my jacket."  
  
"Birdie, don't take off any clothes!"  
  
"Haaaaaaaaapppppyyyy Biiiiiirrrrrttttthhhhhhdddaaaaaayyyyy toooooo yoooouuuuuu. Ok Dani, I'm gonna go, I lost my shoe."  
  
"Oookay."  
  
"Byyyyeeee!"  
  
"Birdie, don't hurt yourself!!!"  
  
"Shoooooe, where are you?"  
  
Dani hung up after that, unsure what to make of the conversation she just had with her clearly drunk friend. Before she could think about their conversation any further, there was a light knock on the door.  
  
"Everything alright, darling?" Tom asked peering in.

  
"Oh yeah, I just had a truly bizarre conversation with Birdie."  
  
"Anything wrong?"  
  
"No, she's just drunk out of her mind."  
  
"Will she be alright by herself?"  
  
"Most definitely. The last time someone tried to hit on her while she was drunk ended with him getting tased in a very unpleasant place let's just say."  
  
"Ah." He said hesitantly.  
  
"Sorry, that probably killed the mood a bit." She said looking down self-consciously.  
  
Think again, my shy one. He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her flush against him. "On the contrary, my dear," he whispered running his hand through her hair and down her back until he felt the zipper of her dress, slowly unzipping it. Dani shrugged the straps off her shoulders and the dress fell to the floor. She was wearing a black lacy bra and matching lace panties that accentuated her pale skin and her lovely curves. Tom slowly took in the sight admiring her pale expanse. He ran his finger right above the lace cup tracing her warm skin. Dani's breathing became shallow from this single touch. Tom couldn't help but smile smugly at the effect he had on her. To be fair though, she was having an incredibly stimulating effect on him as well if the increasing bulge in his pants was anything to go by.  
  
He reached around to unclasp her bra, sliding it off and dropping it without a second glance, his attention being devoted entirely to Dani. She was trying not to blush as he reached for her. She sighed as he gently cupped her breasts, kneading and squeezing them gently. He teased her nipples relentlessly until they were taut. Dani moaned at his ministrations feeling arousal pool in the bottom of her stomach.  
  
Without hesitating Tom slid his hand into her panties causing Dani to gasp. He kissed the top of her head, silently reassuring her as he slowly traced her increasingly wet lips. He ran his finger up her slit until he finally slipped a finger into her heat. He slowly began rubbing her clit. Dani grabbed Tom's shoulders for support as he kept teasing her. She breathing became ragged as he continued to abuse her clit.

He devoted all of his attention to her sweet spot rubbing it tirelessly, causing Dani to bite Tom's shoulder in an attempt to stifle her screams. The pain only drove him to massage it even more. Dani just about came undone when Tom reached up for her nipple and started tweaking it, pushing her over the edge. She moaned as an intense orgasm overtook her while Tom snaked an arm around her waist anchoring her to him as she went limp.  
  
He brought his finger to his lips tasting her. Dani gazed up at him dreamily as he licked his finger. "Yes, perfect." He said looking at her as if he had just tasted the best single malt scotch on the planet. She leaned into him silently begging for a kiss which he gave.

They kissed deeply, Dani tasting herself as Tom ran his tongue along hers. She moaned and broke the kiss, a desperate look in her eye.

"Tom, please," she begged.

Tom smiled and pulled her panties down until they were at her feet. As she stepped out of them he walked her over to the bed gently coaxing her to lay down. She reclined watching Tom strip his clothes before her. On any other night, she would want to help him undress, but hell it was her birthday, she would just relax and enjoy the view.  
  
As he lowered his boxer briefs Dani gazed at his body. When he approached, she gently put her hand up asking him to stop.

"Just let me look at you for a moment." She asked softly. He nodded and stood still for her as she regarded him.

He looked magnificent. He was lean and well-built, but not a beef cake, which she liked. The muscles of his arms and legs looked firm and sinewy. She imagined those arms and legs pinning her down as he pounded his thick cock into her. The thought sent a lovely shiver down her spine.

Finally, she gazed at his cock. She had seen it on multiple occasions over the past few months as she had gotten better acquainted with his body, yet she still marveled at the size and girth of it. Tonight was no exception, it stood tall and proud twitching occasionally when he realized she was looking at it.  
  
She smiled, sitting up and holding her arms out to him. He eagerly approached, gently pushing her back onto the bed covering her neck with butterfly kisses.

Suddenly, he paused remembering something. Dani looked at him confusedly as he reached over toward the nightstand opening the drawer and pulling something out. She then realized it was a condom and nodded to herself, watching as he put it on before resuming his amorous kissing.  
  
She could feel his cock against her thigh as he continued kissing her. She reached down and began to slowly stroke it causing him to moan in pleasure. His cock felt like warm iron as she continued to fondle him until he finally couldn't take it anymore and gently grabbed her hand to stop her.

He breathed heavily before saying, "If you keep that up, I'll come before we even start." She smiled mischievously before reaching down and giving a firm squeeze and quickly pulling her hand away. Tom gave a feral grin, "Oh you've asked for it now." He said before he pounced on her, pinning her to the bed. She tried to wiggle from his grasp, but couldn't move more than an inch.

Tom smirked whispering in her ear, "You're not going anywhere anytime soon, Danielle. You'll stay right here in this bed until I'm done with you and even then you'll be too tired to move. Do you understand?" Dani was completely turned on by this statement and could only nod at this question. "Very good, now just one more thing. Are you sure you're ready for this?"  
  
She looked him right in the eye and said, "Yes, absolutely."  
  
He leaned down to gently kiss her. "If I hurt you tell me and I promise I will stop or if you change your mind just say stop."  
  
"I will." She said solemnly as she looked up at him.  
  
He smiled, positioning himself at her entrance. She unconsciously held her breath as he slowly entered her. She gasped at the contact, causing him to pause. "Do you need me to stop?"  
  
"No, I'm alright, just let me adjust." The sensation was slightly uncomfortable, but not necessarily painful. She nodded, giving him permission to continue.

When he was fully inside of her, he stopped. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, please keep going." He pulled back out and thrust into her quickly. She gasped as she felt his cock fill her up once again, a trace of pleasure flowing through her body. She wrapped her arms around his back and her legs around his waist, giving him better access. He started a steady rhythm, thrusting into her gently, bringing out sensual moans as his cock filled her continuously.  
  
Soon Tom was picking up the pace, thrusting harder and faster, his actions causing Dani to gasp and moan. He groaned when Dani tightened her muscles around his cock. "Christ, Dani, that feels amazing." He said reaching a hand to grasp one of her breasts. She sighed contentedly as he teased her nipple and thrust into her tight heat.

"God, your body is amazing, feeling you so wet and warm around my cock." He said looking at her lustfully. Dani couldn't look him in the eye. "Oh no, you don't. Look at me, Danielle I want to see your beautiful eyes," he whispered into her ear while thrusting particularly deep as he spoke. She cried out, eyes wide as he gently coiled her hair around his fingers, bringing her in for a deep, sensual kiss that would have made her go weak in the knees if she had still been standing.  
  
She moaned into the kiss, moving along with him as he pounded her into the mattress. "God, Tom, yes, just like that," she said breathlessly. She knew she was close to coming as did Tom. He slowed his pace, thrusting into her slowly and deeply. As he thrust into her, he reached down to tease her clit while devoting his attention to sucking and biting her breasts. The sensory overload was driving her wild and she begged Tom to finish her.  
  
"T-Tom, please, I can't take much more of this. P-Please go faster, make me come. Please!" She keened.  
  
Tom sucked her nipple for a few seconds more before responding, "As you wish," before he plunged his cock deeper into her wet pussy.  
  
"God, yes!" She said breathlessly as she threw her head back, eyes shut tight due to the overload of sensations flooding her body. Tom kept a punishing pace, ramming his cock into her hard and fast, quickly bringing her to the edge. She was so close to the precipice and all she wanted was for Tom to send her crashing down. "Tom, I'm so close, please," she begged as she felt a glorious tingling sensation building in her toes.  
  
Suddenly, Tom stopped, pausing before he thrust into her again. Dani was completely bewildered by his actions. "Tom, for the love of God please don't stop! Please!"  
  
Tom however remained in her heat, albeit un-moving, until Dani opened her eyes to look at him. "That's better," he said as she gazed up at him questioningly. "I told you I wanted to see your beautiful eyes, especially when I make you come" he said, kissing the tip of her nose and smiling mischievously. Dani was about to say something snarky when Tom drove his cock into her heat, finally sending her over the blissful edge.  
  
Dani screamed as she felt her orgasm engulf her entire being. It felt like some kind of pleasurable charge running throughout her body starting from her core and spreading all over. This charge kept surging as Tom kept thrusting into her, helping ride out her orgasm as his own overtook him. "Oh fuck!" He exclaimed as he spilled his seed. She milked his cock for all it was worth until he was completely spent.  
  
He collapsed on top of Dani while she wrapped her arms around him not wanting him to move. They were quiet for some time as they both caught their breath.

Finally, Tom spoke. "Am I crushing you?"  
  
She smiled, "No, not at all. I like you covering me, it keeps me warm."  
  
"I'm glad I'm so useful to you as a human blanket."  
  
"Yes, so am I." She said running her fingers through his curls. He hummed happily as she messed with his hair.  
  
"You know you'll put me to sleep if you keep doing that."  
  
"And that would be bad because?"  
  
"I'll fall asleep on top of you as much as you probably like the idea, but I'm not too keen on waking up tomorrow to see you blue in the lips." He said sliding off of her.

She turned on her side and curled into his as he wrapped an arm around her, drawing her in closely. "Are you alright? I wasn't too rough was I?"  
  
She looked at him and smiled widely. "You were perfect, Tom. You were so sweet, but also…just sexy and in control. Like one minute you're so sweet and caring, but then you're like some mischievous bastard who likes to tease, but still give pleasure in the end. It was really hot."  
  
Tom couldn't help but smile brightly at her praise for his sexual prowess and ability to give copious amounts of pleasure. He pulled her towards him, kissing her deeply. She returned the kiss with equal fervor.  
  
Tom gently broke the kiss. "Dani?"  
  
"Hmm?" She hummed contentedly, looking into his lovely blue eyes.  
  
"I love you." He said earnestly, stroking her cheek with his thumb as he told her.  
  
She had a lovely, glowing smile as she looked at Tom with adoration in her eyes. "I love you, too." She said, the smile still on her face as she leaned in to kiss Tom again. He heaved a sigh of relief as he returned the kiss, their words reigniting their passion as they got lost in each others embrace and caresses as they settled down for another round of love making.  
  
Later that night, as Dani lay on Tom's chest dozing while he played with her hair, he whispered one more thing to her before he fell asleep. "Happy Birthday, my love."


	14. Chapter 14

If you asked Dani to describe the state of her life at this exact moment, you would get “Uncontrollably excited” in response. Dani was in a complete state of bliss. She loved her job, friends and cats. Plus, she was madly in love with her boyfriend. Life was looking pretty good for her, but as everyone knows all good things must come to an end.  
  
Tom had to go out of town to help one of his work associates regarding a case. This wasn’t a potential victim or anything, his colleague just needed help. Dani was sad to see him go, but they had phones and Skype so it wasn’t that bad. Plus, when they were finally in each others company again, they could show just how much they missed each other. _Double entendres, am I right?_  
  
He had asked Dani to stop by his place to water his plants and do whatever else she felt like while he was away, “Perhaps even, oh I don’t know, walking around my flat naked, or touching yourself on my bed while you think me--”   
  
“Tom!” She squeaked, blushing, “I’m not doing that.”   
  
“Why not?” he asked giving her sad puppy eyes.  
  
“Because it’s more fun to do that when you’re here,” she said, smirking at him.  
  
He smiled at her knowingly, “Fair point, my love.”  
  
That had been three days ago. Dani was once again at his flat, relaxing and thinking about Tom. He would get in the next day, but he would probably want to get some rest. She could wait.She was once again admiring/envying his book collection in his room when she came across a tax book on the bottom shelf. Usually she would pass right over those, but she actually needed to check something regarding her taxes for work.   
  
As she started to pull the book out, she heard a mechanical click. Suddenly, the bookshelf swung forward. She quickly realized that it was a door to something. _A door to what?_ She pondered opening the shelf-door revealing a pristine white-tiled room.   
  
Dani wanted to close the door and ignore whatever this whole thing was, but her curiosity won out. She stepped into the room and felt a shiver run down her spine as the over-powering smell of bleach attacked her senses. She didn’t like the room at all. The cleanliness and bleach smell unsettled her, but the most disturbing thing was in the center of the room. There sat what appeared to be a metallic operating table with shackles. She bolted out of the room, slamming the shelf behind her, quickly gathering her things and getting the hell out of there, practically sprinting back to her apartment.  
  
When she got home, she locked all the locks, turned off all the lights, and crawled under her covers. As she laid there in the dark, her mind kept replaying everything she saw in perfect detail. After what felt like hours, two thoughts entered Dani’s mind. _Tom’s the serial killer. My boyfriend is a serial killer._ These two thoughts kept repeating themselves as she fell into an uneasy sleep.

Now if we were to go back to Tom’s home and look in his secret room, we would see a perfectly clean operating room. The only discernible difference would be the single strand of long hair that stood out against the white-tile floor.


	15. Chapter 15

Tom had just landed at Houston Hobby, happy to be home and one step closer to Dani. He had a skip in his step as he walked down to baggage claim. His cheerfulness made some role their eyes while others, particularly the ladies, eyed him up and down. But the only woman on Tom’s mind was Dani, and he desperately wanted to see her.   
  
All he could think about on the cab ride home was wrapping his arms around her and holding her for a long time and later doing other things because let’s face it, they hadn’t seen each other for four days, and before Dani had discovered his secret, she kept thinking about jumping his bones when he got home too.  
  
When he was back home, he checked the time to see if it was too early to call Dani. It was a bit early so he decided to send her a text instead.  
  
 _Hello love,_  
 _Just got in and I miss you terribly. May I see you tonight? -xo Tom_  
  
After that, he went to throw his bags in his room. As he was about to leave he remembered that he wanted to adjust the shackles in his operating room for an upcoming victim.  
  
Everything appeared to be normal as he strolled into his room. It was immaculate as always, just the way he liked it to be for each victim. _God, the screams this room has heard_ , he thought smiling to himself.

He adjusted the shackles and was just about to leave when he noticed something on the floor. _Is that hair?_ He bent down to pick it up and realized that is was a single strand of hair. _How on earth did I miss this? Did any of my victims even have long hair?_ He went through his mental list of victims and quickly realized that they’d either had short hair or no hair at all. _Who do I know that has long hair like this and would be in here? No one. The only person who’s even been in my bedroom recently would be—Dani._  
  
There was a long pause while Tom thought this over. _No, that’s not possible. How—No, no, what happened is perfectly simple. I got some of Dani’s hair on my clothes recently and when I was in here at some point it fell off. But I cleaned the room last week. I would have seen it then. It must be recent I know this. She was probably here during the last four days. No, she couldn’t have been in here, she just couldn’t._  
  
Just then, Tom’s phone beeped letting him know he had a text. He looked to see that it was from Dani.  
  
 _I’m sorry, Tom I can’t. I caught a cold recently and I don’t want to give it to you. –Dani_  
  
In that moment, Tom knew that Dani knew. He couldn’t explain it, but he just knew that she found out about his “hobby”. _Oh fuck all kinds of duck. Fucking hell she knows._  
  
Thousands of thoughts ran through his mind, panic began to set in, he even felt faint.

 _Alright here’s the plan, I gather all of my belongings, torch the flat, get my back-up identity and move back to London, plenty of potential victims there and the Thames is the perfect place to dispose of the bodies. Yes, brilliant, the police will never even know…Hmm, police. They haven’t knocked down my door yet, how odd. Surely they would already be here to arrest me, but they’re not. This can only mean one thing. Dani hasn’t told anyone. Now why would she do that? She’s probably trying to set me up somehow. I know Dani, that’s not how she operates._  
  
Tom considered this revelation. Clearly Dani hadn’t informed anyone about his secret, so what did this mean for Tom? _I can have some fun with this,_ he smiled pulling out his phone. He called Dani and waited. It rang six times before she picked up.  
  
“Hello?” she said tentatively.  
  
“Dani, my love, it’s so good to hear your voice even with your cold.”  
  
“It’s good to hear you too, Tom.” _Oh God what do I do?!?_  
  
“I thought I would come over to take care of you and get you back to proper health.”  
  
“No, no, nope, that’s not necessary. There’s no need whatsoever.”  
  
“Oh but there is. You’re unwell, therefore I must come over and take care of you.”  
  
“Actually, I’m feeling a lot better since this morning.”  
  
“Oh really?” He asked nonchalantly.  
  
“Yep, must have been a 12 hour cold or something.”  
  
“Well that’s good to know. Why don’t I come over and make you something special for dinner? That way you can save your strength, and not have to trek all the way to my flat.”  
  
“No!” She squeaked.  
  
“Oh? Would you prefer to come over to my flat, darling?”  
  
“Umm, yes, that would be best.” _What are you doing?!?_ “My apartment’s a mess.” _SHUT.UP._ “Yes, your place would be best.” _YOU IDIOT! YOU’RE WALKING RIGHT INTO THE LION’S DEN!! YOU’RE PRACTICALLY SPRINTING!!!_  
  
“Excellent, well then why don’t you pop over around seven?”  
  
“Yeah, of course.” She said shakily.  
  
“Then I will see you around seven, darling.” She could practically hear him smiling over the phone.

  
“Till then, Tom.” She said before hanging up. _Oh God, what did I just do? You just signed your own death warrant. Have fun with that._  
  
Meanwhile, back at Tom’s place, he was grinning ear to ear. _Oh this is going to be fun_ , he thought as he began to plot what he would make for dinner and how he would be entertaining Dani for the night. _It was going to be a very interesting night indeed_.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is smut in this chapter.

Dani wasn’t scared, nope, not scared at all. Sure her boyfriend was a serial killer and he was probably going to kill her at some point in the very near future and throw her body in the bayou, but aside from that, not scared. At all. That is what she kept telling herself as she knocked on Tom’s door.  
  
Before she knew it, Tom was standing in the doorway wearing black  pants and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He smiled widely as he greeted her. “Dani you look marvelous.”  
  
“Thank you,” she said timidly. _Oh God, I can’t do this what was I thinking? He’ll cut my throat as soon as I’m through the door. Fuck my life. Fuck my life. Fuck. My. Life._ Tom could tell she was freaked out, but he wasn’t going to say anything.  
  
Tom invited Dani into his flat and sooner than you can say “I’m having an old friend for dinner,” she was sitting at his table drinking a wine she actually liked and getting ready to dig into the soup when she thought of something. _What if it’s poisoned?_ She hesitated as the thought occurred to her.  
  
“Dani, is everything alright?” Tom asked concern showing.  
  
“Oh yeah, just fine.”  
  
“Oh good, I was worried the soup didn’t look right.”  
  
“Nope, it looks delicious.”  
  
“Well try it and tell me what you think, please.”  
  
“Alright, I will,” she said cheerfully as she took a spoonful, staring at Tom as she lifted the spoon to her mouth. Tom merely stared back never breaking eye contact. She swallowed the soup and waited. 

"Fuck, this is good." She said, sounding slightly surprised.  
  
“Just the response I was hoping for,” he said giving her a look that said, “I’m thoroughly enjoying this.”  
  
Dani, not one for taking anything lying down, returned the look with a gaze that said, “I may have a terrible poker face, but I will not crack first.”  
  
At this, Tom took a sip of his wine still staring at Dani mentally saying, “Challenge accepted.”  
  
After dinner and dessert consisting of crème brûlée with various fruits that they could have fed each other as a kind of foreplay to the foreplay, but didn’t because they were trying to see who would crack first in this ridiculous game, they continued to drink their wine and regard one another.  
  
The wine was making Dani feel bold as evidenced by the fact that she kept leaning forward so Tom could get a good look at her cleavage. Tom tried to keep his eyes on her face, but they kept drifting to her chest. For once, Dani was the one with the smirk. She didn’t care if her boyfriend was a serial killer, she loved that he was ogling her body.  
  
It was only a matter of time before she started rubbing her leg against his. Tom felt his cock harden as she continued her ministrations. _Don’t do it Hiddleston. Sure, you want to take her to bed and fuck her till she can’t even remember her own name, but just hold on a little longer._ When she started teasing his crouch with her foot his resolve cracked. _Sod it._ He took Dani by the hand and led her to his room.  
  
He didn’t waste any time getting her out of her dress, bra, and panties before he had her on her back. In a flash, his clothes were off and he was on top of her, hands entwined in her hair as he kissed the breath out of her. She grabbed his hair and yanked back, exposing his neck to her. She kissed her way down his jaw to his neck, which she lightly nibbled. Tom moaned at the contact and began rubbing his cock between her already wet folds. She moaned as she continued to tease his neck, “Do it.”  
  
“As you wish,” he said before slamming into her.  
  
She gasped, arching her back as Tom ravaged her, putting her breasts on perfect display. “Mmm, lovely,” he said, taking a nipple in his mouth while he teased the other with his hand. Dani gasped, the stimulation driving her mad. All she could focus on was Tom pounding into her as he kissed, sucked, and bit her nipples. She wrapped her legs around him, trying to anchor herself to something as Tom fucked her to Nirvana.  
  
“Say my name, Dani,” he said. “Look at me. Say my name,” he ordered ramming into her. Dani moaned, eyes closed as she shook her head. “Oh no, look at me, Danielle. Open your eyes and look at the man who is fucking you like the debauched little sex goddess that you are,” he finished thrusting so deep into her that she cried out in a heady mix of pleasure and just the smallest amount of pain. “Oh God, Tom,” she moaned as she looked up at him. He smiled as he leaned down giving her a filthy kiss as he proceeded to finish her off.  
  
He increased his speed drastically causing her to mewl with each thrust. Reaching down, he toyed with her sensitive clit as he penetrated her so deeply that she was certain he would split her in half. In a matter of seconds, Dani was clawing his back and screaming to the heavens as she came, shuddering violently.  
  
Tom continued to thrust into her gently as she came down from her high. When he was certain that she was through, he flipped her onto her stomach and entered her from behind. She gasped in shock as he filled her from the new angle.

He showed no mercy as he grasped her hips and pounded into her. All Dani could do was lay there and take his huge cock as he fucked her like an animal.  
  
“God, Dani, does it disturb you that a monster is riding you, fucking you in his bed?” He asked his voice husky from exertion as he gave a particularly deep thrust.

“Ooohhh God, no,” she groaned, her grip on the sheets tightening as he continued to ride her. "Give it to me, monster."  
  
He smirked as he turned her head to the side and kissed her. “Good answer,” he said before he pulled her back so she was right up against his chest. He cupped his hand between her legs while he gently squeezed her breast, teasing her nipple and clit at the same time. One more deep thrust had her moaning and clenching around his cock as Tom finally released his hot, sticky seed.  
  
They both collapsed on the bed trying to catch their breaths. Soon Dani was trying to stifle a yawn as Tom wrapped an arm around her waist. “Sleep, Dani,” he said quietly as he ran his fingers through her hair lulling her to sleep. As she drifted off she felt Tom kiss her lightly on the lips and then everything went dark.


	17. Chapter 17

When Dani woke up she knew that something was off. For one thing, there was something sleeping on her back and another was the thing that was nestled by her side that was purring contentedly. _Purring? What the fuck?_

She gently turned her head on the pillow in an attempt to see none other than Chubbles burrowed into her side. _What the hell is going on?!?_ _And why the fuck am I not dead?_

Just then she heard a squeak from the thing on her back only to realize that it was Flip. "Flip?" Again he squeaked and she felt him roll off her back.

Finally she turned on her side and was greeted by her cats. "What are you two doing here?" She wondered petting them both.   
  
She looked around the room, but Tom was not there. She had no idea what was going on. For one thing, she wasn't dead yet, her cats were sleeping in Tom's bed, and Tom was nowhere in sight. This was not what Dani expected at all. She thought that Tom would have killed her or put her in his secret room at some point in the night so he could torture and kill her, yet here she was naked, slightly sore from last night's escapades, albeit well-rested, and curled up in his super-comfy bed with her cats.  
  
"I am so confused right now it's not even funny." The only response she got was a headbutt from Chubbles demanding affection. Dani absentmindedly complied. She was trying to figure out what to do next. She decided to get out of bed to see where Tom might be.

As she walked around the apartment it became clear that Tom was not at home. _Well now's the time for my escape._ She thought as she made her way back to the bedroom. As she passed a mirror she noticed that she looked a little disheveled in the sense that her boyfriend basically fucked her into the mattress last night and left her aching and walking a little funny.

 _Hmmm, a shower would be nice…Um excuse me, you do realize that your boyfriend, who is a serial killer I might add, could walk in at any moment and kill you? True, but why would he wait to kill me now when he had plenty of time to do it last night? Because he probably wanted to get one more good fuck out of you before he whacks you. Ooooorrrr maybe, he doesn't want to kill me. Or maybe HE COULD BE PLANNING A RE-ENACTMENT OF PSYCHO WHILE YOU'RE IN THE SHOWER!!! Meh, I want a shower. Sweet Jesus, what the fuck is wrong with you? I have my priorities sorted, that's what._ And with that Dani went to take a shower.   
  
As she was starting the shower, she noticed that her toiletries were already in the shower. _W-wow, that was nice of him._

By this point, Dani was fairly convinced that Tom was not going to kill her. The cats being there and the presence of her toiletries was like an unspoken message from Tom telling her not to worry, she was safe.   
  
After she stepped out of the shower, she saw one of her favorite sundresses folded neatly on the bathroom counter along with a pair of panties and a bra. There was a note placed next to the clothes that read, _Dani, I hope you slept well. I stopped by your place early this morning to grab a few essentials for you along with breakfast. After you've dressed please join Flip, Chubbles and me in the kitchen; we have much to discuss._

  
Once she was dressed and braided her hair, she headed for the kitchen. She tried to be stealthy about it and was fairly successful except for the fact that Tom could smell the scent of her body wash as she neared the kitchen. Peaking around the corner to assess her situation, Dani saw Tom sitting at the table with Flip laying at his feet and Chubbles sitting on his lap with his chin resting on the table. Dani had to try really hard not to "aww" out loud.   
  
Without looking up from his newspaper Tom said, "Care to join us, Dani?"  
  
Dani froze for a moment before she made her way into the kitchen. A place was already set for her with an ET bagel spread with butter and garlic powder, a side of raspberries, blackberries, and peach slices along with a glass of grapefruit juice to top it all off. As much as Dani wanted to have this discussion with Tom, she knew that she couldn't think on an empty stomach, so without much ado she dug into her breakfast. Meanwhile Tom sat quietly reading the newspaper and smiling to himself.  
  
When she was finished and Tom refilled her glass and got himself more coffee, they sat quietly regarding one another. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, Tom was just trying to decide where he should begin.   
  
"Well I suppose I should explain a few things about my activities. As you've recently discovered I kill people."  
  
Dani smiled as she responded, "I win."  
  
"Win what?" he asked calmly.  
  
"You cracked first and brought up the nature of your…hobby first so I win," she said looking very pleased with herself.  
  
Tom couldn't help but laugh. "Ehehehe, fair enough I admit defeat," he said jokingly holding up his hands in surrender. Dani smiled at him waiting to hear what he had to say.  
  
He cleared his throat before he continued. "I am a serial killer and I enjoy killing people or at least the ones I select." He paused looking to gauge Dani's reaction so far. She nodded her head giving him permission to continue. "My job allows for me to track down these people quite easily. I can find them, observe them for extended periods of time, and then when I find the opportune moment I incapacitate them and bring them back to my operating room. There I proceed to torture and kill them. After that I dispose of the bodies."  
  
Dani didn't say anything as she processed what he had just said. He continued figuring the whole truth would be the best bet at this point. "What you have to understand is that the people I choose to kill are some of the worst people you can possibly comprehend. You've read about what they've done to their so-called 'loved ones'. I-I just couldn't stand by and watch them continue their abuse in that way when I was perfectly capable of stopping them. You may ask 'Why not just turn them over to the police?' Because there is a very good chance that they could get away. The judicial system is flawed and I'm not just referring to the U.S. either; the flaws are everywhere."   
  
Finally Dani asked a question. "How many people have you killed?"  
  
Without missing a beat he responded, "Twenty-seven."  
  
"But only six bodies have been found."  
  
"I've done a rather thorough job of hiding the others let's just say. The police are lucky they've even found those six."

Dani sat quietly.  
  
"Please, if you have more questions ask."  
  
"How do you get them into your flat without anyone noticing?"  
  
"Ahh, well it's rather, uh, complicated…"  
  
"Maybe another time then."  
  
"That would be preferable." Again there was silence until Tom finally got the courage to ask his question. "Why didn't you call the police when you figured out what I've done?"  
  
She was silent for a few minutes as she thought about this. "I think I had already made up my mind about whether or not I agreed with what you do once I calmed down after finding your secret room. I was shocked to be sure, but I had also definitely made up my mind by the time I came over here last night. At that point, I was waiting to see what you would do."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I thought you were going to kill me."  
  
"I'm not too fond of killing those whom I care about, love."  
  
"Well after this morning when I woke up and the cats were here, I figured you didn't mean any harm."  
  
Tom smiled widely, "I knew you would appreciate that."  
  
There was a momentary pause before Dani asked another question. "Tom, you must be perfectly honest with me. Have you ever fed the cats any of the victims' remains?"  
  
Tom looked her straight in the eye as he responded. "No, Dani, I never have and I never will." Dani smiled, satisfied with his response. Tom did not enjoy lying to Dani, but he knew that if she ever figured out that he fed just a tiny bit of liver to one of her cats then she would leave him without a second thought. He would take this one to his grave.  
  
"So what happens now?" Tom asked.  
  
"As long as you don't involve me in your hobby and you stick to status quo in terms of the victims you select then I think we can work this out."  
  
Tom stood up and wrapped Dani in his arms kissing her deeply. They stood there kissing one another until Dani finally had to come up for air. Tom was all smiles as he held his girlfriend. "Well Ms. Fitzgibbon, what would you like to do today?"  
  
"Let's watch Craig Ferguson! I hear he's interviewing Kenneth Branagh tonight."  
  
"You know, if I had the chance I bet I could be a better Henry V than Branagh."  
  
"I would be insanely jealous if I had to watch you woo Catherine."  
  
"There's no need for jealously, my love, you are my Catherine." Dani blushed at this.   
  
"Perhaps I will allow you to try and woo me tonight."  
  
"I plan on wooing you for the rest of the day and night, Danielle." He stated huskily as he carried her into the living room with Flip and Chubbles following close behind. And it must be noted that Tom got top marks that night as he wooed his lady with his endless stream of Shakespearean verses.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. There is blood and references to bloody sexy times here. This may be unsettling to some so avoid if that bothers you. 
> 
> Here is my inspiration for this chapter. It is not my gif. 
> 
> http://rebel6.tumblr.com/post/36395778745

All was calm in the Hiddleston/Fitzgibbon apartment. The lights were off and the cats were dozing in the living room unperturbed by the lightening that illuminated the room or the constant patter of rain on the windows. Of course these two have heard much stranger sounds and have never been spooked except for that one time when Tom was tickling Dani into a state of tears, screams, and laughter that had Flip biting and scratching Tom for fear that his secondary human was hurting his primary human. Aside from that hilarious little fiasco the cats were used to odd sounds coming from unusual areas of their home and tonight was no exception.  
  
Moans could be heard coming from the bedroom of their humans, but they simply ignored it and went to sleep. Even the faint smell of blood permeating the air didn't bother them. Again a usual occurrence in their home.  
  
If one were to follow the faint smell of blood, it would lead them to a rather macabre spectacle. Dani sat astride Tom, slowly rolling her hips trying to get Tom's cock to reach even further into her warm, tight cunt if that were even possible. Tom groaned in pleasure, running his blood soaked hands up and down her back. There was nothing more beautiful to this man than seeing the love of his life covered in the blood of one of his victims as she rode him, the ecstasy clearly written on her face. He couldn't help himself as he reached up to grab her breasts, squeezing them and playing with her nipples as she ran her hands through her hair, coating it in blood, whimpering at the contact.  
  
She slowly ran her hands up and down his arms until she slid them over his large hands as he continued to fondle her breasts. Their eyes met. The intensity of Tom's gaze caused Dani to blush. Tom smiled, enjoying the fact that he could still make her blush even after being together for five years. He wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her down for a kiss. She happily acquiesced leaning forward and getting lost in the kiss as she continued to slowly ride him.  
  
Dani felt her climax building so she sat up and began to bounce up and down on his cock. Tom squeezed her hips firmly enjoying the feel of her luscious flesh in his hands. Occasionally, he would run his hands from her hips to her thighs, the blood serving as the perfect lubricant for exploring her body. The fluid also made for a delicious squishing sound as their bodies moved together in their little blood bath, heightening the arousal of the lovers.  
  
The combination of the their intense love making, the squish of the blood, and his lover riding him wildly whilst covered in blood swiftly brought Tom to an intense release. His head thrown back, his hands grabbing her hips; Tom groaned her name as he reached his blissful peak. Seeing his rapturous face and feeling his cock fill her completely had Dani moaning Tom's name as she milked him of his hot seed.  
  
As they laid on the bed, the two lovers caressed and murmured endearments to each other laughing and smiling in the afterglow of their intense session. Tomorrow they would have to clean up their mess, but for now they could simply enjoy the comfort of being so near to one another both mentally and physically, safe in the knowledge of their love and trust.  
  
It had been four years since the discovery of Tom's hobby and not once had Dani regretted her decision to stay with him. He had followed her rules and kept to his usual victims and never involved her in his sessions except for that one night every year when Tom would take his hobby outside of the secret room. On those nights Tom would emerge from his domain, naked and drenched in blood and crawl into bed and Dani's arms. Naturally it was a messy affair, but the emotional connection that it brought the two far outweighed the inconveniences. Besides they had a system and no one had ever been the wiser.  
  
There were times when Tom laid in bed late at night thinking about his hobby and how he would probably have to stop at some point in the future. It would either be from old age or if the police ever came knocking. He wasn't worried about it though. He was enjoying himself so far and he had the support of his girlfriend to keep him going and to keep the boredom at bay. To be fair though, he hadn't felt much boredom at all since Dani had come into his life.  
  
He would smile at that thought, looking over at his girlfriend sleeping peacefully by his side. _Be thou the tenth Muse, ten times more in worth than those old nine* indeed_ he mused. With that thought in mind he would lightly kiss her on the lips and finally let sleep envelope him, a smile adorning his features.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shakespeare's Sonnet 38


End file.
